Falling In Love
by MiaMadness
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot with two of our favourite characters from the Golden Trio. Ron isn't a major character in this one-shot, but there is no bashing either. Harry is a bit OOC, but it is fan fiction after all. Watch Hermione come to terms for her feelings for Harry, and how she finally realizes them. Similar to my previous story, "An Adventure to Last a Lifetime.".


**Falling**** In Love**

_Disclaimer!  
_I don't own Harry Potter, so writing this was purely for fun.

_Hey guys, some of you might notice this is similar to my old story "An Adventure to Last a Lifetime." That's before it basically is, I changed the majority of the plot line, expect from the similarities between the potions. I have removed the other story because frankly I was embarrassed by it. I know I said I would rewrite it, but my muse was just not working. So I changed the plot a bit, and made it into a one shot. I'm much happier with this than I was with "An Adventure to Last a Lifetime." So, please enjoy this, and review. They make me smile._

* * *

How does one go about falling in love with their best friend, did I just wake up one morning and realise that I loved him. Watching him sitting there talking to our fellow Gryffindor's, laughing at something funny Dean had just said, his green eyes sparkling with mirth, sighing I tuned back into what Ginny was saying,

"I don't know how to tell any of them I mean; I tell mum everything; it'll be weird and all. You're so lucky you know, because your relationship with Harry is so easy to understand and simple".

"And how is my relationship with Harry simple," I asked Ginny.

Slightly amused at what her answer might just be. "Well, you are both so in love with each other it is amazing."

"Who is 'Mione in love with" a very familiar voice said, I turned and looked into those green eyes that could make me do anything.

"No-one, no-one Harry, just drop it." I said in a very rushed voice, felling the heat in my face rise.

Harry laughed; he sat on the arm of my chair and leaned down, so that his lips were next to my ear. Having his lips this close to me gave me butterflies.  
"Meet me here at midnight, please? I want to show you something." He whispered. I didn't trust myself to answer due to my stomach churning, so I just nodded. Harry sat up and beamed. "Brilliant!" He winked at me before going back to his dorm mates. Ginny gave me a look that clearly said, "What was that all about?" I just shook my head at her, but I knew I was blushing bright red, I could feel the heat coming off them.

* * *

And that is how I ended up walking around the school grounds at 2 o'clock in the morning with Harry. He was refusing to tell me what we were doing; I was enjoy spending time with Harry, because due to my heavy NEWT study schedule, I didn't get to spend nearly enough time with Harry or Ron as I used too, and I missed them. Finally we reached a secluded clearing that was bathed in moonlight; the beauty of it took my breath away. I looked at Harry, who just grinned at me, "Beautiful isn't it?" I just nodded, wrapping my arms around my small frame in an attempt to warm myself up.

"Mione, are you cold." Harry's voice broke through my thoughts,

"Just a wee bit Harry, but I'll live." I replied.

"I brought you out here to show this amazing place, not for you to freeze to death." He pulled off his jumper and handed it to me, I opened my mouth to protest, but I was silenced with a look from him. I pulled the jumper over my head, breathing in its scent that was just so Harry. After sitting and talking about anything that cross our minds, and taking in the beauty that was the clearly, we both decided to head back up the common room and try and get some sleep. Harry took my hand and led me back Gryffindor Tower, it took a little long that I had like, but we had to doge Filch, Mrs Norris and Snape. After getting back to Gryffindor Tower, I barely managed to get to bed before falling asleep.

The next night, after I completed all my homework, I curled up in my favourite squishy arm chair by the fire, and pulled out Hogwarts – A History from my bag which I left by the fire and began to read.

_Harry's Point Of View_

I was doing it again I was watching her, where ever I am my eyes always seem to find her, lately I have been feeling things I haven't been feeling since Cho and I know what it means it doesn't take an idiot to know that I have a crush on her, but the thing is she dating some other guy and she's happy with him. I was happy for her then it hit when I saw them together, that I was in love with her, I don't know how long I had been it might have been since I met her, but I also knew that Cho and Krum were right I did like Hermione, maybe even love her.

_Hermione's Point Of View_

Why is he staring at me, God do I have something on my face. "Harry, why are you looking at me funnily?"

Harry's face went bright red, it really was quite cute. "Uh... it's nothing I was just... it doesn't matter." Harry stuttered. "I'm going to bed now 'Mione night."

He gave me the customary kiss on the cheek which I returned and gave him one of my infamous Hermione Granger hugs that could crack ribs  
"Good night Harry."

He walked me to the bottom of the girl's staircase, because boys couldn't go up or else it turned into a slide. "Goodnight 'Mione." He turned and began to walk towards the boy's dorm.  
"Night, Harry. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I heard him chuckling as he walked up the stairs. I had the weirdest dream last night, Harry and I were flying, there is something really wrong with that because I like to keep both my feet firmly on the ground thank you very much, any way back to the dream, Harry turned round and said, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't love you, I love Carly", and some bottle blonde appeared out of nowhere and pushed me off the broom and I fell, then I woke up.

* * *

After showering, I headed down to the common room to find my boys, I love them both to death but Ron's eating habits could make even a troll ill. After breakfast, we headed to potions with Snape, after avoiding a fight with Malfoy, we headed in, I cannot look him in the eyes, ever since Ginny had told me, that she had a crush on him.

"Today, we'll be discussing Amortentia in detail." Snape barked. "Who can tell me, what Amortentia is?"

My hand shot up, I had been reading about it last night, and I had been in the library, finding more books about it. Snape's black eyes dragged across the class, smirking, "No-one, how very typical of this group." I didn't even bother to call out; it would result in Gryffindor losing points. Snape continued, "Amortentia is a powerful love potion known; you can recognise it by its mother-of-pearl sheen. A way to recognise it is by the steam, as you can see rises in spirals, it also smells different to each person, let's see a student to tell us what they smell..."

His eyes dragged across the class landing on people like Neville and Harry until they landed on… "Ms Granger, your usually quiet today, which is a blessing by itself, what do you smell?"

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I smell books, freshly cut grass, parchment and a musky smell I can't quite place."

"Well here is your homework, think of each smell and write at least 2 pages on what it is and why you think you can smell it." Snape's drawl pulled me out of my thoughts.

Then Harry's hand was on my shoulder, "Come on 'Mione class is over and I don't want to spend any more in this class than I have to." Then it hit me like a stack of books had landed on me, that musky smell, it was Harry, Oh God I need to write 2 pages on why I can smell my best friend's scent in a love potion without revealing my feelings for him, this day cannot get any worse!

* * *

I just had to go and think that didn't I have had to think that and here is why, in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner, Mal- Draco came up to the Gryffindor table stood on it and shouted "I LOVE GINNY WEASLEY!"  
You could have heard a pin drop after he said, that well shouted that, Ginny does in her brothers eyes the craziest thing she climbs up as well grabs his collar and kisses him in front of everyone, Ron's face was white to begin with, but then it started to go all these different colours, until Neville slapped him on the back, and reminded him to breath. I leaned across the table, and told him that Ginny's happiness should be important to him, and it shouldn't matter to him who it was, just as long as she was happy. He didn't look too happy, but he went back to his dinner; but he kept glancing over at Ginny and Draco and cringing.

After that event there was pretty much, nothing too exciting except when Pansy got a hold of Draco and slapped him across the face, as she always believed that they would get back together, and have little Slytherin babies. He still has the hand print across it, he is refusing to let Madam Pomfrey take a look at it because in his, words it shows that he isn't scared of being hit by a girl and he'll wear it with pride.

Later that night after I had finish helping most of Gryffindor with their homework, settled down in front of the fire that read my all-time favourite book "Pride and Prejudice", Harry came down and sat beside me and just stared at me, which when you're trying to read came be pretty distracting.

"Can I help you, Harry or are you just going to sit there and stare me until I go to my bed?"

"I'm not tired and I saw you down here when I came down because I was heading to the kitchens to get a hot drink, do you want to join me?" He smiled down at me. I nodded and let him pull me out the portrait hole.

After getting to the kitchens pretty much scot free, I spent the whole journey to the kitchen's, discussing Draco and Ginny's new relationship and how happy Ginny seemed. Harry agreed and said that even though Ron was upset just now he would come around, because Ginny's happiness means more to him than some stupid rivalry with Malfoy. We drank our tea, and talked about anything that crossed our minds, before return to the common room, and going to bed.

* * *

A week went by, and nothing out of the ordinary happy, we all went to classes, and spent our free time until the willow tree on the grounds near the lake. It was strange when Ginny and Draco joined us at first, but eventually things became relaxed, and the three boys could now be considered almost friends, the only strange thing that happened is that I keep finding lilies laying around; I found one on my bed, in my book bag, even on my desks in class, and they have an ever-lasting charm on them so they won't wilt away and die. I had started placing them in a vase next to my bed; they brightened up the girl's dormitory instantly.

We stayed under that tree until dinner every evening, and then I literally had to force Harry and Ron to start our potions homework, which I was dreading because I would have to identify all three scents for Snape.

"_When I inhale the steam of the Amortentia potion, I instinctively smell three distinctive scents: books, freshly cut grass, parchment and a musty smell..."_

I had gotten through all of them until I reach Harry's smell, so I decided on the spot, that I would put the truth and pray that Snape didn't pull me up about it or even worse read it out to the class, now that would be extremely embarrassing. I had been working on a History of Magic essay, so hard that I didn't even notice that the common room had emptied and that I was the only one sitting up. Stretching, the aches out of my hunch over back, it proof read my essay finding no mistakes that I could see, it rolled it up and put it in my bag and turn round to see...

"JESUS, Harry are you trying to kill me!"

A small grin had spread across his face like butter on warm toast, "Nope, I came down to sit and saw you sitting there, completely oblivious to anything, you had no idea that I was even here, so I watched and I waited until you turned round and I would give you the biggest fright of your live. I think I can say Mission Accomplished," he finished before wrapping his arms around me and giving me a hug.  
"I'm so sorry 'Mione, can you forgive me?" he pouted.

At his face I couldn't help but giggle, "yes, Harry I'll forgive you."

I reached up to give him and kiss on the cheek and he turned his head causing it so can from a simple kiss on the cheek to a kiss on the lips. Pulling back after a few seconds after realising that was definitely NOT Harry's cheek. My face all red with embarrassment, I stuttered out, "Sorry Harry, I'll just be off to bed now good night."

And with that I practically ran up those cold stone stairs and threw myself at my bed, breathing heavily I replayed what had just happened over and over again. I am never going to be able to look at Harry without my face going as red as the Weasley's hair. After getting ready for bed, and laying down, I realised that Harry hadn't said anything, which meant he would pull me up about it tomorrow, and after what I wrote in my potions essay, I'm dead, because there is no way that he's not going to read that out to everyone after he marks it, God just make me ill enough to never to go to class again, after that I fell into an uneasy sleep and dreams filled with Harry, Snape and embarrassing potions essays.

* * *

Sitting there, the next morning, waiting for Snape to return our essay, I was scared, not the small crowd of butterflies, but more like an actual sick to the stomach, feeling like I was going to throw up sort of feeling.

"'Mione are you all right? You're looking a little on the white side, your face is nearly the same colour as you shirt!" Harry nudged me, while keeping an eye on the door, behind me, to watch for Snape's sweeping entrance, not much had changed since first year.

"What? Oh Harry, yeah, I'm fine just didn't get enough sleep last night, to busy try to finish that Charms essay of turning buttons in books, but I'm fine, thanks for asking,"

"Ok,'Mione if you say so, and by the way that essay isn't due for another 2 weeks."

I could hear the scepticism in his voice; the door then banged open and in walked Snape; giving me him heart-stopping grin, he turned back round to give Snape, his attention, but not all of it, him and Ron were playing knots and crosses of a spare bit of parchment, left behind by someone from another class.

"Today for the first 15 minutes of class, I am going to read to you a very interesting paragraph from one of the essays I was handed last day. My stomach hit the floor, I had a pretty good idea, who's essay and which paragraph he was about to read. That's what I get for putting the truth down on that stupid piece of parchment. I took a deep breath and stated to prepare myself for the worst.

"The final scent I can smell when I smell he Amortentia is my best friend Ha..."

And then it happened I done something I had only done once before, when I was 9, I was singing a solo in church, and I fainted, yet I fainted, me Hermione Jane Granger, who can recite almost half of The History Of Magic textbook, and can call out in class, can handle singing, lame I know. Yep, I stood up to tell him to stop, the room started to spin, and I fainted. The last thing I remember seeing was, Snape's smug face, and Harry's horrified one and voice shouting, "HERMIONE!" then everything went black and I hit the cold, stone floor with a soft thump...

* * *

My head is pounding, it feels like Fred and George have been let lose in my head.

"Wait, I think she's coming round!"  
" 'Mione, can you hear me?"  
"Miss Granger, I need you to open your eyes for me."

Harry?  
Professor Dumbledore?  
As I opened my eyes, I was assaulted, by a wall of questions.

"Are you ok?" "What happened?" "Why did you faint?" "How are feeling right now, Miss Granger?"

I was starting to feel a wee bit claustrophobic!  
"I'm fine, just need a little space". I shouted. Everyone took a step back and immediately shut up. A chorus of "Sorry" could be heard throughout the infirmary.  
"That's ok, now will someone please tell me what's going on and how I ended up in here?"  
"You fainted, Hermione, Snape was reading out a paragraph from your essay, you stood up and then you fainted." My head swivelled round to see Harry, he when everyone had taken a step back, he hadn't moved from his chair next to my bed, but at least he had stopped talking.

"Oh! That I remember did Snape by any chance happen to finish the paragraph of my essay?" I was curious to know, if Snape finish my essay and total ruined my friendship with Harry.

"No, after you fainted, he looked kind of shocked and said in monosyllabic tone, "Mr Potter and Mr Weasley could you please take your unconscious friend to the hospital wing and after she has returned to full health please inform her that I wish to speak to her."

A rush of relief, washed over my body, my friendship with Harry was safe, for now, but Snape isn't going to let that go, so my best bet was that he would start off from where he left, next time. I was let out of the hospital wing, three days later, I made Harry and Ron, well mostly I made Ron bring me, Harry brought me, my homework without being asked with I thought was really quite sweet, my homework so I wouldn't fall behind.

* * *

After some dinner, I headed down to Snape's office in dungeons. "I'm fine, I promise if I feel even a bit woozy I'll head up to the infirmary straight away, cross my heart." I was trying to let my boys let me go to Snape's classroom, myself like he asked.

"Fine, but..."  
I never let Ron finish as I had just practically ran out of the Great Hall.  
After arriving outside Snape's office, I paused of a few seconds to catch my breath, before I raised my fist and knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I heard Snape's voice call through the thick wooden door.  
"Ahh, Miss Granger, good you came, I wanted to talk to you about your Amortentia essay, and show an essay that another student done on the same potion."

"Ok, but Professor, before we begin I meant every word I put on that piece of parchment, so you can read it out in class if you want, and I'll try not to faint again!"

"Miss Granger, after going through some of the old essays previous teachers have marked, I think you would like to see one, someone from, my year at Hogwarts wrote."

"Uhm... ok, who wrote this essay, Sir?" Taking the essay, I glanced at the small writing that filled the page.

"Miss Granger, that essay was written by one, Lily Evans or as she was known Lilly Potter." My jaw hit the floor, I was holding Harry's mum's essay her hand had actually moved across the page and written these words.

"Could you turn to the last page please and read the last paragraph."

_The final thing I smell when I take in a breath of the Amortentia potion, is a surprising smell, a smell I never thought that I would smell when I took a breath of Amortentia, is the delicious smell of a man, and that man is James Potter, I was surprised myself when I realised, but as I have spent some more time, with him, I have realised that, he is more than an obnoxious big-head immature boy, but a loyal friend and although he can be quite immature he is still quite amusing._

I was stunned, I couldn't speak, and Snape took the essay from my limp hands, and said, "Miss Granger, as a teacher we tend not to get involved in students, love lives but after reading your essay, I think you should tell Mr Potter how you feel, and get it off your chest. Also this essay got you O, congratulations, Miss Granger." With a hint of a smile he and Lily Potter's essay left the room.

* * *

I returned to my dormitory to think about what I had just read, and like Harry's mum, I knew what I had to do. I took in a deep breath I had went down to the Common Room, to look for Harry and I found Ron, I went up and asked him where Harry was and Ron replied, "He's out by the lake, don't ask me what he is doing because I have no idea!

So I practically ran down to the lake and I saw Harry standing with Cho Chang and I was very confused, so I crouched and listened in on their conversation.

"I don't understand Harry; you won't go out with me because you like someone else!"

"Yeah Cho, that's pretty much why, but I'm flattered, I really am, but I just don't like you in that way and I was wondering if we could still be friends?"

"I suppose we could, but tell me one thing first, who are you in love with?"

Harry mumbled something I couldn't quite hear and apparently neither could Cho because she said "What?" Then Harry said, just a bit short of shouting, "HERMIONE, you know, HERMIONE GRANGER, one of my best friends! Harry's voice dropped until I could barely hear him, "But I can't tell her it would wreck our friendship!"

So I could hear better, I had stood up and when Harry had made his announcement my jaw had dropped, and I was saying over and over again in my head, he actually feels the same way! Apparently Cho had seen me because she then said, "Well you have now! I'll catch you later Harry. Bye Hermione.

Harry spun round so fast I thought I heard his neck crack. "Hermione, I can explain... "During his stuttering, I had made my way over to him, and looked him straight in the eye, well I tried to, he is over 6 foot tall and I'm only 5 feet 2 inches. I asked him if he meant it and he looked ashamed, he nodded slowly, and a small smile spread across my face. "Good." He looked at me strangely, "Because then I couldn't do this." I pulled his lips to mine and I kissed him. It was how it is described in books, it just felt completely right, there was no fireworks or singing angels in my head, just Harry's lips on mine, my hands tangled in his hair and his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I pulled away, and whispered, I love you too. He just smiled, "I'm glad that this won't change our friendship, Hermione, your friendship is the most important thing to me, but I couldn't keep my feelings for you hidden any longer."  
Something just clicked in my head, "It was you, wasn't it, and it was you that was leaving those lilies for me." He nodded, "Guilty, but they made you smile, and I love your smile, Mione." If it was possible, my smile got bigger, "I loved them Harry, thank you." I stretched up on my tip toes, and pressed my lips against his.

* * *

_Well what did you think? Better than the previous story? If you read that one, that is. Review please! They make me and muse happy, they also encourage me to write more. I've now finished school completely, and I don't go to college until September, so I should be writing more._

_Mia._


End file.
